pursuit_of_the_truth_novelfandomcom-20200214-history
Patriarch of Lizard Shaman Tribe
Patriarch of Lizard Shaman Tribe was a strongest Shaman in his Lizard Shaman Tribe. Appearance He was an old man. He was as thin as bones, but there was a mighty presence coming from him.Ch. 263 Personality Patriarch of Lizard Shaman Tribe was shrewd person. He didn't underestimate his opponent, and always waited whether they had any other strange and shocking methods.Ch. 267 History Book 2 After Su Ming went beyond the Sky Mist Barrier, his Master Tian Xie Zi was showing him how to kill Shamans.Ch. 258 As Su Ming was chasing injured Split Dawn, he run into a Shaman boy. He spared him, but the boy went to his Lizard Shaman Tribe, and informed others about young Berserker. Group of Shamans, including the Patriarch, went on after Su Ming.Ch. 262 Su Ming killed many Shamans with his Berserker Obliteration.Ch. 264 The Patriarch wanted to turn Su Ming into a Shaman Puppet.Ch. 265 Battle ensued. The Patriarch were able to stop Virescent Sword and then he recognized Su Ming's Spirit Plunder as Shamans' Soul Catcher Pearl.Ch. 266 Su Ming used a white scale, he received from Bai Chang Zai. It contained a Divine Clone. The Patriarch was forced to transform into his tribe's Lizard God.Ch. 268 Bai Chang Zai’s illusionary Divine Clone managed to destroy the lizard’s body. Su Ming used old Patriarch’s moment of weakness and used his Picture of the Blood Moon and Dark Mountain to attack him with his Berserker Obliteration.Ch. 269 Patriarch was heavily injured on his chest. He wanted to let go Su Ming and fight him another time. He turned into a statue, so that the sacred beast of Shaman Lizard Tribe would heal his body. Su Ming mocked the Patriarch and told him, that he is gonna destroy his tribe. Old Shaman couldn't do anything about it, because he already turned into a statue. Later, Tian Xie Zi came to the place, where statue of Patriarch was. He completely shattered the statue, which lead to Patriarch's death.Ch. 270 Powers Patriarch of Lizard Shaman Tribe could transform his finger into a beast’s finger. With just a tap, his beast’s finger could make cracks on Freezing Sky Sword. Transformation The Patriarch could transform into figure of the Lizard God of his tribe. Scales, which covered him entirely, were completely black and a ghastly and malicious presence exploded from him. His hands turning into claws. He knelt on one knee, his left leg was stretched out straight behind him. The instant he positioned himself in that manner, he roared towards the sky like a wild beast. All members of his tribe worshipping the Totem of Lizard Shaman Tribe helped him turn into a gigantic lizard. Quotes "The Totem of Lizard Shaman Tribe, the sacred beast of Lizard Shaman Tribe. O Great Lizard God, I am your servant, and I ask you… to come upon your land and let loose your raging fire upon the enemies who offended you. Let them burn in the depths of hell…" Reference List Category:Shamans Category:Male Characters Category:Characters